Banished
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Thor and Loki have been banished once again to Midgard but only Thor seems to remember the brothers past life in Asgard as they crash land on this planet -AU Thorki-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Banished

**Characters: **Thor Odison, Loki Laufeyson, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, etc.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Thor and Loki have been banished once again to Midgard but only Thor seems to remember the brothers past life in Asgard as they crash land on this planet.

**Pairings: **Thorki, Stony and a little bit of Clint/Natasha

**Warnings! **Mature themes, homosexual relationships, big green monsters, violence and AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of **The Avengers **characters, they are all owned by** Marvel**.

**A/N: **This was because my friend, Ying, asked for an AU fic of The Avengers and so, I came up with one that was sort of AU. I hope you'll like it and uh…Yeah.

Enjoy~! :)

* * *

The halls were silent as no-one moved, not even one little single step. They were all waiting outside one specific room with baited breaths and were eager to hear the answer that lay behind the closed doors.

An angry voice shouted above anything, voice furious and ranting on and on.

"You have both betrayed everything about what princes are ruling our kingdom for, nothing but treachery and being nuisances! It's not acceptable!" Odin roared, his cheeks red and his eyes stormy with his anger.

Thor gritted his teeth and stood from where he had been kneeling. "Prince or not, I have enough knowledge to know what we had done was nothing short of naivety and an honest mistake made by anyone, father"

"You have no knowledge on how things are run around here, my son! That is why your foolishness has got you into this mess" Odin spoke, his voice loud.

"I've had enough of being accused of childishness, father. What is a prince when he cannot take to the forest, free of responsibility?" Thor questioned, his fist grabbing his hammer tightly, as his anger started to brew the skies with lightning.

Odin gave his son a glare, turning swiftly around to face the young man and walked with fast paces over to stand in front of him.

"You are soon to be king, does this not make you reflect on responsibility? As a king you are expected to protect your people. How shall you do that when you are gallivanting around different places with your brother?" Odin asked, his voice a mere irritated whisper.

Thor stood, his jaw clenched and left the silence to hang in the air as his mind could not come up with a quick retort for a question as reasonable as his father's.

Loki looked at the two brute men with worry and put one foot in front of himself as to get just a bit closer. "If I may interject, father, I wo-"

Odin raised a hand and looked steely towards the smaller child. "Enough!" He yelled.

Loki flinched, looking shocked before he stepped back, his eyes heavily guarded with an emotion no-one could place.

Odin looked back over towards Thor and gave him a furious glance. "I have had enough to deal with, without my _sons _abusing the honour I have placed them with. From here onwards, I shall hereby banish you both to Midgard as punishment for disobeying my rules and setting forth on a whim to a land unknown, an action which has heavily misguided you into betrayal"

Thor's hammer came clean out of his hand as it flew through a portal created by Odin. Thor stared dejectedly at the portal before giving his father a gritted glare, his muscles clenching as he breathed raggedly.

Odin ripped from Thor his red cape. "You have no rights to your armour…" Thor's sleeves fell to the floor along with his wrist guards. "…And you no longer have the powers of a God"

Odin then stepped over to Loki who looked over to his mother in hopes of a little help from her side. Frigga did nothing but give her son a sad look of pain at the thought of losing her two sons again.

"You are neither worthy of your powers…" Loki clenched and wheezed as his powers were stripped from him. "…Or your armour" His cape flew gently to the floor along with his metal guarding.

Odin then stepped to the portal and raised a hand. "You are both hereby banished…for good!"

Frigga stepped up, her look shocked and urgent. "My dear, not permanently, surely time will be on their side this time?"

Odin shuffled on his spot, raising his head for a while, his look contemplating before he sighed. "So it shall be! For a temporary amount of time, one I shall not tell of to you, you shall be banished. Make use of this time, my sons, for right now, you are not even worthy of being Gods"

Loki let out a pained sound as he was pushed by a force of wind into the portal and he watched as the same happened to Thor.

Thor gripped a hold of his brother's wrist and clung onto the younger sibling in hopes of not being separated.

But as he held on longer, the more he felt his wish would somehow not come true and something dreadful was about to happen that would change a significant part of a memory.

In due time, of course.

* * *

**A/N: **It's short now, only because I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger and that, I felt, was the best place. Also, if you can think of a better title, please do tell. I can't think of anything good for this fic XD

This chapter's only short because it's a prologue. All the rest of the chapters will be longer from this point onwards.

Review and let me know what you think~! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Banished

**Characters: **Thor Odison, Loki Laufeyson, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, etc.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Thor and Loki have been banished once again to Midgard but only Thor seems to remember the brothers past life in Asgard as they crash land on this planet.

**Pairings: **Thorki, Stony and a little bit of Clint/Natasha

**Warnings! **Mature themes, homosexual relationships, big green monsters, violence and AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of **The Avengers **characters, they are all owned by** Marvel**.

**A/N: **

**Reviews:**

**Yingii- **Yep, instead of just Thor being kicked out, it's him and Loki now XD Odin can be a dick but he has his reasons, like Frigga said :P

**Friendly-Shadow- **Thank you very much, I am so glad that my writing skills are good to you. I was trying so hard to get their personalities down, it's not as easy as it looks, I can tell you that :S

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH- **Thank you, other mortal~! :D I try :P

**Teiden- **Thank you, I shall continue as soon as possible with the next chapter after this one.

**wiggalator- **Thank you very much~! :D

**septimaluna- **Now you shall find out what they will do on earth C:

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind- **I'm hoping it will be good enough for you guys to enjoy :)

**Orihara Anna- **Will do~! :D

**LadyGrimR- **Yes, I will continue any story I truly enjoy to write :)

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **Yep, finally after watching The Avengers, I am deciding to write a story dedicated to them. I hope you can enjoy it despite the Thorki. Steve is a little clueless because of the fact that he's been frozen for so long and then he lands in a world such as this one. He won't be as clueless and naïve in this story but he will still have a little bit of those qualities. It's Thor's special hammer that I happen to like as well. If I were to give Mjolnir to him in this story, who knows what he'll do with it. I love Loki, I must admit. When he fell in Thor to his death, I literally teared up. I was crying and everything ;_; Thank you, I will try to make them longer in future chapters, I have been lacking in that department recently apparently. Thor is a big cuddly Labrador XD Yep, you just wait impatiently.

Thank you, guys, so very much for all the reviews. I also love all the people who took the time to favourite this story and put it on their alerts. It really does make me happy to know that you guys like my writing, it gives me courage and excitement to write up the next chapter.

So, without further ado, here is the Banished part 2~! :P

* * *

The rubble beneath Thor made him squirm and wince as the few stones laying around dug into his back. The vest that lay beneath his armour, which would have been on him if he had not been banished, didn't protect him from feeling how hard the ground actually was.

Thor opened his eyes and rubbed at his head, feeling the headache from being knocked out after landing on the ground. He looked puzzled as he stared around him before he realized that once again he had been sent to Midgard, because of his brother for a second time. Although, this time, it wasn't just his brother's fault.

Standing up, the blond Asgardian felt weak as the force of being drained of his powers and the crash landing on earth dawned upon him. He shook his head slightly and forced his feet to work by taking one step forward but that just made it worse and he ended up falling backwards. Realizing what had happened, the only thing Thor could do was close his eyes and let himself grow unconscious.

When he opened his eyes again, he came face to face with a set of warm, honest brown eyes looking down upon him. The man's face above him was round and appeared to have his features set in a concerned way as he stared upon the God.

"Are you okay? You're not going to pass out on me, are you?"

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, the voice almost familiar to him. He then moved his blue eyes up to the man's face again and it struck him who he was speaking to.

Sitting up, he gave the man a pinpointed stare. "You are Bruce Banner, the Hulk man who dared to hit me in the face, are you not?"

The brunette gave Thor a perplexed look, sitting across him on the small couch that he owned. "I am Bruce Banner. What do you mean Hulk?"

Thor gave the man a confused look back after hearing him say that. "You turn green in a murderous rage; I have fought a mighty battle with you here. How do you not know of your own descent, mortal?"

Bruce stood, still with a confused look and walked over to his small cupboards which contained old alcohol brought for him at a local convention. He dusted a bottle off and poured the Whisky into two glasses. Raising the second glass, he walked over to Thor with raised eyebrows and handed the alcohol to him.

"Here, I think you need this"

Thor stared down at the small glass in his giant hand and gave it a suspicious glance. Bruce gave a chuckle.

"I haven't poisoned it. Not that it'll make a difference anyway…" Bruce whispered the last part to himself with a small grin.

Thor took a large chug and finished the whole glass. He grinned and smashed the ground on the floor. "You serve me great beverage, Hulk. You are indeed a true friend"

Bruce stared at his glass, now smashed on the floor and gave Thor an incredulous look. "Please don't call me that"

"Why ever not? Do you not deem yourself worthy of such a title?" Thor asked, standing up and looking around.

Bruce watched him cautiously. "No, I just…don't really see why I am being called that. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Thor turned to him with a large grin and walked over towards the shorter man. "Of course, my friend, and I shall answer with honesty"

Bruce nodded, putting the glass of wine that was half empty on his counter top. "Good"

Thor stared outside the window with a look of concern on his rough features, his mind having the urge to focus on Loki and his whereabouts but he had a faint idea on why Hulk wanted questions.

"So…Why were you lying out in the middle of an alley in the pouring rain?" Bruce asked, the clinking of glass heard in the background by Thor, as he put the wine glasses into a small dishwasher.

Thor sighed, his eyebrows knitting with stress over the whole matter that had happened in the course of a day. "My father has punished Loki and I by taking our powers and vacating us onto this planet you call Midgard"

Bruce gave a steady glance towards Thor before the name the blond said made him double take. "Loki? Did you…just say that…name?"

Thor nodded, his features puzzled by the man's struggle to get the sentence out.

"How do you know my boss's name?" Bruce asked, stepping forward, his mouth slightly agape.

Thor blinked, his expression blank. "Boss..? What is this nonsense you are bestowing upon me?"

Bruce shook his head, giving a forced chuckle. "Uh, Loki is my boss at the place I work. To be honest, I never wanted to work there; I wanted to be a doctor but my mum…"

The rest of the sentence was lost on Thor as he started crucially examining what the short guy had just told him before it just struck him. The Hulk, or Bruce, could possibly help him with finding his brother if he asked politely enough. Although, he didn't really know how to ask politely, he was used to Asgard's way of asking for help which was to offer a prize in return for helping a prince.

Walking to the other man, Thor gripped Bruce's right shoulder in a firm hold and looked the other man in his eyes. "Hulk, I need to ask your favour in my time of need. I would very much like it if you could take me to Loki"

Bruce gave Thor a questioning look. "Why do you need to see him?"

"He is my brother, we were separated when we were banished to this place" Thor answered, strutting over to the front door.

Bruce's eyes widened and he ran to catch up with the tall man. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Bruce stared at the tall figure, confused and wishing for answers. He fumbled with his hands and ran a hand through his dark brunette locks. Feeling it better to ask now rather than later, Bruce kept a steady place with the God of thunder.

"Loki never told me had a brother. Mind you, he never tells anyone about himself" Bruce confessed, his breathing quickening as he walked, quite fast. "How can I trust that you are actually his brother? I mean, no offence but you two look nothing alike"

Thor stopped and looked around before looking down at Bruce with a nod. "He is adopted, but we still grew up together, our blood meaning so little to us"

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows together but realized that it made sense. "So, where are you two from then?"

"Asgard" Thor thundered, feeling pride in the name of his home. But his pride quickly died down when he felt anger from his banishment quickly creep back leaving his face to take on quite a maddened expression.

Bruce paused, scratching the back of his neck. "Asgard..? Wait…do you mean the place with all that Norse mythology and Gods who fight in battle and whatnot?"

Thor gave a nod of his head. "I am not aware of this Norse mythology you speak of but Gods, indeed, are in a constant battle to prove leadership and worthy skills belonging to a powerful being"

Bruce nodded, trying not to trip over the fast pace that they were walking.

"Are you…drunk?"

Thor raised an eyebrow, not too sure on why this puny man was asking him such a ridiculous question.

"Drunk..? I have not had mead in quite a while, makes me ravish the thought of chugging a drink so refreshing" Thor answered, feeling hunger consume him all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, mead?" Bruce asked, timidly pointing in the right direction for Thor to walk.

"Mead, it's an alcohol beverage me and my friends share on various occasions" Thor answered.

Bruce nodded, not quite comprehending all of this but allowing it to happen anyway. They walk along quietly for the rest of it but while Thor did not find the atmosphere to be uncomfortable, Bruce was finding it to be stressful and very awkward. He did not know how to converse with someone who believed that he was a God from a mythology world where they defeated giants made of ice.

* * *

Once they had arrived at their destination, Bruce only then realized that what Thor was wearing might worry some of his co-workers and so, he pulled Thor to one side to explain how difficult this would probably be.

"Thor, you can't go in there dressed like that" Bruce warned, cautiously.

Thor clenched his fists, finding himself slightly offended by the sentence alone. "What is the problem with my attire? It is what we Asgardians call 'armour' in our world"

Bruce took a step back out of caution. "It's not that it's not…a great uniform an all, it's just that…" Bruce looked to the front entrance made out of glass and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "The people here, they may not be as used to this type of clothing as you are"

Thor creased his eyebrows together, finding it hard to understand why this was such a worry but he felt sympathy for his green friend and looked towards a passing civilian before grabbing that person. Looking into the shorter man's eyes, Thor glared at the man.

"Man of Midgard, you shall lend me your attire as I am of dire need for a different suit of clothing" Thor said, his voice sounding loud and commanding.

Bruce watched as both the man and Thor went behind a bush and two minutes later, Thor came out in a quite small button up pale red shirt which had the three top buttons undone, leaving a part of his chest exposed, and some worn blue jeans. The poor man sounded like he was crying in the bush.

Thor grinned and walked through the front doors while Bruce stared wide eyed at where the sobbing man was and his mouth was dropped while his hands flew to his hair, to grip the auburn locks in shock. He then ran after the God and got in his face as best as he could.

"You can't just do that!" Bruce yelled, causing quite a bit of attention towards them.

Thor looked confused. "Why ever not..? He should feel honoured that he's doing a man such as myself a favour"

"Yeah, well, he probably doesn't feel very honoured being the fact that he's now naked in a bush!" Bruce shouted, his face going red.

"You must take me to my brother now" Thor commanded, walking over to the receptionist's desk whilst talking to the short man.

Bruce stared after him, flabbergasted. He honestly did not know what to do with such a human like this one, if he was even human that is considering what he's been slurring on about since he was found.

The woman at the desk, looked up at Thor with a scared look about her, fumbling with the files she had sorted on the wooden surface in front of herself. She looked over to her co-workers and they just motioned for her to serve him.

"S-sir, who is it you are searching for?" The woman asked, timidly.

Thor slammed his fist down on the desk, grinning after finally getting some help. "Loki, son of Asgard"

The woman, wide-eyed, nodded slowly, not sure if she should be confused or scared now. "Um, o-okay, sir, we don't exactly have a…Loki, son of Asgard but we do have a Loki"

Thor's eyes lit up and he nodded his head excitedly, flinging his blond hair about, slightly. He watched as the woman typed on her keyboard, hurriedly. A few times she would look up at Thor with worry, her concentration not entirely focused on the task at hand but eventually, she quickly told an eager Thor "I will call to see if he will see you now"

Thor turned back to Bruce, grinning. "See this, Hulk, these good people are being very biddable in helping me"

Bruce was still stood there, mouth agape and hands clinging to his hair. He really should have thought better than to take care of a loon…

"May I ask what your name is?" The receptionist asked Thor who started tipping the pen pot upside down, curious over its form.

"My name is Thor, son of Odin"

The woman then picked up the phone on her desk and looked back to Thor again. He just gave her a grin and she turned her eyes away from him. Pushing a stray lock of her light brown hair away from her face, she breathed out in worry. Finally, the other end received the call.

"Um, sorry to bother you, Mr Laufeyson, but there is a person here to see you. He says his name is Thor"

There was silence on the other end of the line before a sigh of frustration came through from the other end.

"He doesn't have an appointment, does he, Sally?"

The woman nodded, subconsciously, aware that he couldn't actually see her do it. "No, and while I do appreciate that, he's really demanding to see you"

Another round of silence followed before Loki spoke. "Alright, I suppose I could spare the few minutes I have before my meeting. Send him up"

Sally put the phone down as she heard a click on the other end before turning to Thor. "Go up to floor fifteen and he shall be down right at the end of the hall. You can't miss his door as it has Loki Laufeyson written on it on a gold plaque"

Thor nodded, gratefully before he looked towards Bruce who was still shocked and frozen. Thor raised one eyebrow and gave the man's lilac t-shirt a slight tug, hoping for any reaction from his friend.

"We need to find my brother, your frozen form will not be of much use" Thor explained.

Bruce finally snapped back to reality and looked up to Thor with wide eyes. He shook his head, walking forward, not knowing what was going on anymore.

"Thor, we will not speak of what happened with the guy in the bush" Bruce spoke up, not feeling the need to argue his point as he had a feeling Thor will just agree, either out of understanding or naivety.

"I will be in agreement for that" Thor answered, his grin lighting up his whole face.

Bruce took Thor over to a lift and they waited outside with Thor looking at the metal contraption with interest and curiosity. Bruce saw the look on his face and rubbed his temples, feeling the suspicious that he might need to explain something to the so-called-God.

Thor banged once on the metal doors of the lift and glared at it. Bruce gripped his wrist quickly. "Thor, no! That's not what you do. It's a lift; it takes you to different floors in this place. Probably very different to your…palace stairs"

Bruce still hardly believed that this guy beside him was a God but he would play along. Besides, he did seem to have the figure for it.

* * *

Once they had reached the fifteenth floor, after spending a good amount of time in the lift after Thor had pressed most of the buttons on the wall, Bruce looked down the hall, soon enough realizing how terrifying this would be. His boss wasn't exactly the most…socially polite people. What would he do when the big oaf known as Thor waltzed through his door with that big cheesy grin on his face?

Thor, however, obviously didn't worry about such a trivial thing as he waltzed down towards the boss's office. He took one look at the golden plaque on the door and burst through it before Bruce could protest.

* * *

Loki had come to his office a little bit earlier today, as planned last evening, as documents concerning merging companies with another and changing data for some of the employees here were needed to be finished.

He had just sat down five minutes ago, after getting a call from his secretary about some Thor man wanting to see him, and was currently filing through his desk drawer for some files hidden away when an enormous 6 foot 3 man barged in through his door with a tremendous grin on his face that Loki had never seen before. It was something of a weird occurrence for him as he had set many rules as to not be disturbed so destructively. If someone wanted to see him, they usually knocked first.

He felt his eyebrow twitch and he glared up at the fool who was so moronic as to disturb someone like him.

It was then that he saw his very own employee behind this brute of a man and he felt confusion course through him before feeling the familiar rush of annoyance.

"Mr Banner, I would very much like to know why it is that a man of such magnitude has decided to barge through my door like some wild animal let loose" Loki said, venom dripping behind his words.

Bruce's eyes widened and he shuffled into the room with his arms placed closed together in front of himself. He quietly shut the door behind himself before moving in front of Loki's desk.

Loki watched with quiet disdain feeling his patience drain quickly.

"This is Thor, he's your brother" Bruce answered, voice as calm as it had ever been.

Loki's eyebrows rose up at the notion of a sibling. He didn't know quite what to say before he found his mouth speaking for him.

"Mr Banner, I can assure you I have no sibling, my family roots only grow back to my father and his father and relatives before him. I would especially not have a brother with no manners such as this being here" Loki spat out, leaning back in his leather chair, raising his pale long fingers to his chin and dragging one finger along his jaw as he thought about the situation at hand.

Thor watched this exchange before intervening. "Brother, it is I, Thor. I have come to seek you out and we can hopefully figure out how to get father to reconsider his punishment"

Loki looked towards Bruce with his green eyes, raising his eyebrows once again as if in questioning over why this tall man was speaking of such nonsense.

Thor looked desperately at Loki as he saw the disbelief in Loki's eyes telling him that the younger man did not believe him. He leaned down towards Loki, placing his big hands on the desk and looked into the other man's eyes, searching for any sign that he may have gotten through…even just a little.

"Loki…" Thor started, quietly. "…I have had the fortune of running into the man of Hulk who promised to bring me to my beloved brother and I stand in front of you now, with hope that you should recognize me. Why are you so dishonest in saying that I am not your brother?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward himself so they were only an inch apart. "Because I am _not _your brother. Your mind is incoherent and you are a fool for speaking of a silly notion that I could ever be as such"

Loki then leaned back and moved his glare onto Bruce, who stood quietly off to the side. "Take this man away. I have seen him, I have reasoned and now all I want is peace and quiet"

Bruce nodded and moved forward. Thor stayed in the same place with his hands still on the desk, looking disbelievingly at his brother. His eyes showed hurt and his bottom lip was hanging open in shock. He almost threatened to cry as his heart felt a familiar aching that he had felt not so long ago before he let short arms grip onto his right arm and pull him away.

As he was being dragged away, he stared Loki straight into the eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. Loki just stared back, coldly, not saying a word or moving an inch.

* * *

Thor and Bruce stood outside, Thor looking to the ground in hollow sadness and Bruce standing awkwardly to his left.

Bruce stared up at the blond man and patted his left arm, attempting a smile towards the man. "Cheer up, he's always been a bit cold and blunt to everyone around him. I don't know if I am unaware of any family situation that got you two arguing but you'll reconcile it in due time, probably"

Bruce walked forward and stopped, waiting for Thor.

Thor raised his head and Bruce was surprised to see a genuine smile lit up on his face, showing hope and happiness. He couldn't understand what was going until Thor spoke of what he was thinking.

"I shall carry on this quest as I am sure my brother will come around in time. He is not as cold as you speak of, he is as much of a good man as I am and that is why I am sure he will see I am truly his brother" Thor explained, walking forward with pride and eagerness.

Bruce blinked before catching up with the man. "How are you going to turn him around?"

Thor stopped, and turned to Bruce. "I am not turning any brother of mine around; I am merely going to show him that we are related"

Bruce shook his head, chuckling as Thor did not understand his metaphor. He smiled and then pulled something out of his pocket, showing it to Thor. Thor waved the piece of paper around, confused and looked at the shorter man.

"What is this?"

Bruce grabbed the paper back and straightened it out, getting rid of any wrinkles on it. Spreading it out in front of Thor, he answered, "It is a ticket for a ball that Loki is organizing to accept a company that wants to merge with his own. He's invited all of his employees to participate and I can take a guest. Would you like to come? It could be useful to you to try and talk to him again, just please don't tell him I brought you"

Thor gripped onto the ticket, staring at it before grinning. "This is a most gracious invitation, friend. I shall join you at this festival party and convince Loki in person once more"

Bruce then placed his hand onto Thor's shoulder and stared into the man's blue eyes. "But we will have to get you a tux"

Thor stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tux..? Is this some Midgardian speak I am not aware of?"

Bruce shook his head, not knowing what to say and questioning why he was actually helping this man through all of this. Maybe it was the man's comfortable and friendly demeanour, maybe it was the sympathy and kindness of his own heart but something about this man made him pity what he was going through and made him want to lend a helping hand.

He had to help when it was needed, what kind of person would he be if he didn't?

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be longer than this, I promise :) Anyway, I hope this chapter was good and I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy but I have made time to write the rest of this chapter and publish it for your enjoyment.

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Banished

**Characters:**Thor Odison, Loki Laufeyson, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, etc.

**Rating:**T

**Summary:**Thor and Loki have been banished once again to Midgard but only Thor seems to remember the brothers past life in Asgard as they crash land on this planet.

**Pairings:**Thorki, Stony and a little bit of Clint/Natasha

**Warnings!**Mature themes, homosexual relationships, big green monsters, violence and AU.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of **The Avengers**characters, they are all owned by**Marvel**.

**Reviews:  
**

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH- **Either that, or the man will be forever joyful that he got to see Thor naked. Haha, I'm just kidding. Seriously, he'll be scarred for life o_o Thank you, I am glad this story could make you laugh in some parts. I must admit, I didn't originally intend for comedy to be in here but then I thought back to The Avengers and the many times Joss put comedy into it and so, why not for my own story? :3

**Teiden- **Better than you expected, ey? That's good XD I hope this one is to your standards as I've taken the liberty in going by your advice :)

**septimaluna- **Yes, poor Thor, such a naive fellow and so sure of his own brother that he misses the point that Loki was created to be evil XD You shall find out in later chapters why Thor is the only one who remembers ;)

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind- **I should think we would all want to hit Loki to get his memory back XD But I will be one of the few thousands of women out there who want to kiss it out of him :P

**Calico Trayce- **Yeah, Fanfiction Net has changed it for whatever reason, I am unsure of. Haha, I would've thought you, of all people, would be reviewing thousands of stories :) Yes, Odin is just disciplining like any good parent would. True, his parenting is a bit far fetched but they are Gods and a part of mythology. To them, this is nothing short of what is properly needed and to other Gods, Thor and Loki's banishment is probably a lot softer than what it could have actually been. Frigga is so lovely, she's obviously going to be the one to change Odin's mind a little.

Everyone needs a nanny Bruce and considering he is one of my favourite characters in the movie, I had to make him a big part of this. Thor is as quick at stripping a man as he is when summoning lightning XD Bruce just does not know what to think at this point in time. I would prefer a tall order of Loki ;) Or Agent Coulson. Or Laufey. I have a blue skin fetish apparently :| Well, he doesn't exactly pin Loki but I hope you can enjoy the outcome of everybody in a tux in this chapter. Well, I imagine that if Loki's not willing to go for me, then he can at least fulfill my other desire which is for him to let Thor bang his brains out. That's all I'm asking of him. I'll just take his father if he's available ;D Oh my God, I am so wrong in the head XD

**HighOffOfSouthPark- **It's weird that of all the things Fanfiction Net could change about their website, they change the reviewing system which didn't need anything changed about it all as it was fine the way it was, in my opinion. But I am not going to complain about it as that will accomplish nothing.

Yay, another Loki fan. Honestly, in Thor, I got a soft spot for him in the start and actually cried when he let go of the pole and then when Odin was all like "No.", I was just screaming at the TV going, "Your son just committed suicide in front of your eyes and because of you, and that's all you can say, you rotten bastard?" He's so lucky I didn't make him a bad guy in this. I mean, sure, I can understand that what Loki did was unforgivable but there's a line between punishing and causing your own son to fall to his death. Sorry for the long rant but it had to be said XD Why would anyone make him blushy? He was in the world war, for Christ's sake. I admit, he can be naive but naivety does not account for stupidity so in all fairness, he's fairly intelligent but has the downside of being gullible. Something that I have myself XD I want Loki's spear, to be honest (Oh good God, I reckon I'm talking to too many perverts as my mind just went to unspeakable places. I am sorry, Marvel and I am sorry Loki. My mind will cleanse itself soon XD). Haha, when I really enjoy writing something, I will have long chapters or reviews or whatever. But when I feel like the end is coming soon, I have to just end it there and that ends up making the chapters shorter than I intended. Aw, but I kind of wanted to cuddle the cuddly Labrador :C Friendly? Well, I can give you friendly but possibly not the type of friendly that that winking face is aiming for :P

Bruce doesn't remember a thing. Trust me, Thor's the only one that I can tell of you now that still has his memory without giving away the plot. Thor getting drunk is not a possibility as he has too much problems on his mind and he can handle his beer unlike the rest of his peers. And Steve DRUNK? That would most certainly never happen now, would it? XD

Yes, that bush will forever protect him from the laughing public eye that would be sure to greet him once he steps out. Thor stripping Loki? My my, that's a wonderful image ;D

Elevators are fun when they aren't clinking and clonking like your own weight is the cause of their breaking '_' Don't worry, Loki's always a dick, not just to Thor XD Actually, I did make a tiny mistake in the last chapter. The actor who plays Thor, Chris Hemswort,h is about 6"4 so only one inch. But yeah, you would expect him to be a bit taller but in my books, that is incredibly tall. No, Loki's just incredibly smart and observant so he can tell how tall someone is just by looking at them XD

Bruce is adorable. I would squeeze him in a hug if I could but he might just squeeze me back, and not in a too friendly way either. And I may have a few crushed bones at the end of it. Wha, wha, what? Clint is adorable, he's like the most badass, cutest assassin I've ever seen. What are these lies of Clint's adorableness you spill from your mouth? D: ;)

18 tiresome and long days for me as children are quite hard to handle in the week so the update was quite a long one :S Thank you for your understanding though :)

**A/N: **Hey, how's everyone doing? I wrote this one while watching some weird programme called 40 celebrity scandals. I don't even know why I was watching it other than the fact it's human nature to like watching a celebrity's rumours spread about everywhere XD

Enjoy~! :)

* * *

Thor watched with aggravation as Bruce waltzed about Steve Rogers's house, talking with the man of iron, Tony Stark. His foot tapped continuously on the ground in a desperate need to be moving and he felt impatient at the prospect of having to be sitting here a minute longer.

All he wanted was to get to this ball and meet up with his brother again, just to get his brother back home with him. All he had to do was convince Loki that they actually were brothers and everything else would hopefully follow through at the same pace.

He watched as Bruce moved away from Tony and brought over a navy blue tux along with a pair of nice black suede shoes. Raising one eyebrow, Thor questioned Bruce's actions with his eyes. Bruce just pushed the suit into the blond man's hands and smiled, slightly.

"This is the outfit you will be wearing tonight at the ball," Bruce explained. "I hope it's to your standard, I know you've probably been wearing different things all your life."

Thor nodded in gratitude and walked away, slowly, to an unoccupied bedroom that had been shown to him earlier. Tony and Steve watched him leave whilst Bruce walked over to them, hoping they wouldn't do what he expected them to do; bombard him with questions.

Alas, his hope was crushed as Tony never let anything go unanswered.

"So, is it a hobby of yours to service homeless people? Or am I missing out on something big?" Tony asked, eyebrows raised and a small smirk gracing his face.

Bruce huffed, looking towards the bedroom that Thor was in before looking back at Tony and Steve. He questioned whether it would actually be a good idea to tell these two. It's not that he didn't trust Steve, he was fairly sympathetic when it came to problems like these, it was just Tony that was the real problem here. Tony was helpful but he tended to be sarcastic and less than serious when it came to problems that Bruce, or anyone, had.

Finally sighing and giving in, Bruce sat down at one of the tall bar stools Steve owned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am looking after…" Bruce's brown eyes wavered a bit as he looked at the two guys in front of him. "…Loki's brother."

As expected, both Steve and Tony raised their eyebrows and their jaws dropped as their mouths hung open in shock. Bruce found himself avoiding their gazes as they both knew Loki, Tony about to combine his Stark industries with Loki's company, and so they never really expected anything like this. True, it's not like they knew him personally but Laufey had never really spoken of _two_ sons before he had left.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards his mirror, straightening his tie. "So, uh, this isn't any joke?"

Bruce shook his head, not saying a word. Steve watched this exchange, wanting to say something.

"Where has he been all this time?" Steve asked, swirling the cup of water he held in his hand. The ice clinked against the glass, making the sound echo into the room as silence followed his question.

Bruce shrugged, not sure of whether he should tell the truth this time. "I'm not so sure, myself."

Tony moved away from the mirror and wrapped his right arm around Steve, causing the man to smile. "How can we trust him if even you, the person who's supposed to be looking after him, don't know where he's from..?"

Bruce looked at Tony with sincere eyes when he replied, "Because I believe he's genuinely kind at heart."

No-body answered after that as Thor stepped out of the bathroom, trying to do up his blue and red striped tie with a confused look on his face. His tongue stuck out and he looked serious whilst working at this simple task.

Bruce moved forward and straightened out the tie for him. After he was done, Thor clapped a hand down on his shoulder and grinned. The action caused Bruce to wince but he still smiled at the taller man as his good natured personality made him do so.

The four men walked out of the apartment, Steve locking it up behind him, and walked down the street with Tony waving for a cab. Bruce looked surprised and chuckled a bit. Tony gave him a questioning glance.

Bruce just shook his head. "I expected you to want to ride in something flashier."

Tony just shrugged, grinning. "Sometimes it's easier to take things simple."

* * *

The trip was short as the ball was awaiting and Thor was eager to get to Loki. It didn't help that he kept arguing with the taxi driver on whether to use a car to travel around or a horse.

Thankfully, they ended up stopping outside the ball before Thor could do any damage to the taxi driver or the other way around. Thor got out, grunting to himself, and looked at the giant building the ball was held in. Nothing could be said other than the place looked grand.

Crowds were gathering outside, walking inside and were chattering excitedly to each other. People were well presented, their clothing attire formal for such an occasion and Thor even noticed that some had brought along their kids despite most of the crowd being adults. It was new and exciting but Thor still believed the parties thrown at Asgard were more impressive.

"This ball is puny compared with some of our finest parties we have in Asgard," Thor boomed.

Tony squinted his eyes at the God and gave a grin, his wrinkles creasing. "You'll feel different when you've got a couple of glasses of red wine down your throat, trust me."

Thor grinned before Steve suddenly gripped a hold of Thor's right arm and pulled him slightly away from the billionaire.

"He doesn't need alcohol to enjoy a party, Tony, unlike yourself who apparently needs to be inebriated to enjoy anything in life," Steve said, curtly.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked forward towards the entrance while Steve watched his back walk away. Thor looked confused between the two of them as he carefully moved his arm away from the other man's hand which flopped to Steve's side as soon as it was free.

Bruce shook his head, following after Tony and waving his hand to motion for the other two to follow. Thor stared at Steve before following Bruce and leaving Steve to stand there, on his own. Steve just looked around at everyone else before chasing after the others.

They all managed to squeeze pasts a few other groups and once inside, they saw just how grand and big this party was going to be. Nothing was small about it as photographers were flashing their cameras in every angle, tables with white and gold table cloths were spread out among the giant hall and in the middle of the room was a giant dance floor. The floor itself was designed with pictures of Norse mythology. No-one thought to ask Laufey or Loki why the floor was designed this way even though they were curious, this still didn't stop them from enjoying the wonderful pictures.

As soon as Tony spotted the bar down the room, he walked swiftly over to it and pulled Thor with him. Steve saw this and narrowed his eyes, walking and standing in front of Tony with his arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, tone sharp and blue eyes glinting under the light coming from the chandelier.

Tony grinned, not even the least bit deterred. "Relax, I'm just offering him one drink, nothing else."

Steve sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Fine, I guess I can't keep you from doing what you would like to do. You are a grown man, after all."

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said behind him.

Whipping his head around, quickly, Steve felt nervous as he saw just who was standing behind him. He turned the other way to see if Tony might help him out but he had already left to the bar with Thor. That meant he was alone with Loki. Great.

It wasn't that he disliked the man, it was more of the fact that this man intimidated him slightly and Tony knew best how to deal with him more than he did which was why he normally never left the brunette's side when Loki was around.

"Hello, Mr Laufeyson, how are you this evening?"

Loki nodded, smirking. "This ball has helped in the matter of cheering up my day. How is your evening going so far, Mr Rogers? You and Stark haven't taken off to the nearest bathroom then yet?"

Steve clenched his teeth, trying to stop himself from making any remark back. Luckily for him, he had Bruce step in.

"Sir, I'm just going to take Steve, here, over to the table to have a sit down. Lovely orchestra you've got here, very nice," Bruce complimented before he left abruptly, dragging Steve with him.

Loki stared after them with no smile or any emotion on his face other than the faint amusement in his eyes.

* * *

Bruce sat Steve down, and then sitting down himself as he rubbed his temples with his right hand as his elbow leant onto the table. Steve watched, worried for his friend as he looked too stressed out lately.

Steve patted a hand on Bruce's arm and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to say anything even remotely as harsh as what he said about me and Tony."

Bruce looked up, his eyes looking tired as shadows were under them. He breathed out a small laugh and shrugged, not knowing what to say as he stared at the dancing couples on the dance floor.

"I really wasn't expecting you to say anything. I'm just glad it wasn't anyone like Tony or Thor he had said that to…" Bruce explained.

Steve looked at Bruce with contemplation as he heard Thor's name being spoken. It was the look one would give as they prepared to ask a ton of questions.

"Um, Thor…He's certainly interesting, isn't he?" Steve commented, staring at Bruce.

Bruce bit his lip, feeling the weight of the secret he was keeping on his shoulders. "Yes, most definitely…"

Steve smiled. "So, do you honestly not know where he's come from or who he is?"

"I've already told you-" Bruce started but was cut off.

"I know but I don't believe you're being completely honest with me," Steve said, looking at Bruce with concern in his eyes.

Bruce was about to argue back when a woman with light auburn locks and a silk black dress sat down at the same table as them and held a glass of sparkling wine in her long, pale hand. Steve looked towards Bruce and Bruce looked towards Steve, both knowing that they couldn't carry on this type of conversation with someone else sat down near them.

* * *

Thor laid his hands on the bar and hunched his back on the bar stool he sat upon. Tony, on the other hand, leant against the bar with a martini in his hand and looked at the gathering of people with a lazy stare, fairly comfortable with the evening. He was relaxed and held no stress over his shoulders.

Thor turned to Tony and gave him a glance before looking to where Tony was watching. It was like trying to read the emotions of a robot as Tony showed no expression as he stared at the crowd and Thor found it hypnotic in a sense. Tony then turned to Thor and lifted his glass towards the God.

"Let's get a drink down you," Tony commented, raising a hand for the bar man.

Thor let out a weary breath as he continued to stare at the ball that went on. Tony looked around, trying to see if he could spot any source of entertainment before he found exactly that. He smirked and tapped Thor on the shoulder without even looking at the blond.

"I've found Loki."

Thor's head instantly snapped up and he stood up, almost knocking the chair he sat on at the same time. Tony stepped back at the sudden movement before pointing out Loki in the crowd. Thor followed the man's stubby finger and spotted the black haired male walking across the dance floor in a nice fitting white shirt, buttoned at the wrists and a black waist coat buttoned neatly along his chest. His trousers fit him nicely and he was talking to a couple of odd men who were listening intently.

Thor was confused but walked over anyway. He stepped in front of Loki causing the man to stop and look up at the blond like he was an idiot. His eyes then widened as he recognized the crazy lunatic who barged into his office, exclaiming that he was his brother. The other men were murmuring and had stopped as well.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Loki.

"Loki, will you talk with me?"

Loki gritted his teeth and looked back at the men behind him before turning back to Thor. He leaned into the other man and whispered in his ear, "If you haven't taken any notice, I am currently conversing with some rather important business associates. Now move along."

Thor looked hurt by the last words spoken but straightened up and grabbed a hold of Loki's wrist and dragged him away. Loki hissed and glared.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Thor didn't say anything until they reached the middle of the dance hall where Loki yanked his wrist away. Thor looked down at his own hand, thinking. Loki just watched Thor with confused and irritated eyes before he turned away. Just as he was about to walk off, Thor's voice called out to him.

"Loki, please…"

Every noise around Loki fell dull as that one single syllable of a beg fell onto his ears and his body froze as his pale eyelids rose as his eyes widened, just ever so slightly.

It took a few minutes before Loki finally turned around and looked straight into Thor's eyes as if searching for any sign of a lie in his blue irises but none was found and Loki took a hesitant step forward. Once that first step was taken, the rest felt easy and Loki found himself in front of Thor in no time as he looked up at the man who wanted his attention more than anyone else did.

Thor couldn't help the small smile that fell on his face as he watched his brother take baby steps toward him. And as Loki looked up to face him, Thor felt a bit of warmth spread to his heart as it almost looked like he had his baby brother back.

Throwing his hand out in front of himself, he grinned and waited for Loki to take it. Loki just stared at the hand in confusion and wondered what had finally made the man snap.

"Excuse me but what exactly are you expecting me to do with this hand of yours?" Loki asked, finding it hard not to throw a good fist towards the man's face. His anger merely got the better of him sometimes…

Thor just continued to beam in happiness. "We're going to partake in this Midgardian ritual of merriment they call ballroom dancing."

Loki felt his right eye twitch at the sentence that fell from the man's mouth and he couldn't believe what he had heard before he found his hand being grabbed and himself being dragged about the dance floor. Looking around rapidly, he squeezed Thor's hand in a tight grip as embarrassment crept over him.

"I never gave you an agreement. Should you not have the other's approval before making them partake in a ritual you have suggested?" Loki brusquely asked.

Thor chuckled. "I see no other way for us to converse."

Loki sighed, peeking his green eyes out at the gathering people around them. "You really are a fool, a stranger who should not have been."

Thor raised an eyebrow, just continuing to sway Loki as he kept his right hand on the man's waist as Loki kept a hand on the other's shoulder and the other just above the tall blond's right hip.

They were silent as they took in the orchestra playing a symphony of peaceful notes. The music relaxed them and they let themselves ease into one another more. Loki rested his forehead against Thor's broad shoulder and sighed, irritated that such a person could relax him in such a short amount of time.

Thor thought it best to ask Loki a question now and so, he looked at the black silk hair that covered his shoulder.

"Why is it hard for you to believe me when I say you are my brother?"

Loki's head rose and he looked at Thor as he answered, "I don't know how else I could put this other than to tell you I am sure I would have been informed by father if I should have had a sibling I was unaware of for some time."

"Who is your father?" Thor asked, curious to know if Loki remembered Odin, Allfather.

"Laufey," Loki answered, swiftly and confidently.

Thor stopped his dancing and looked down at Loki with a sadness he had put aside for a while now. But he soon pushed it away once more to continue dancing with Loki as a pair of eyes watched them from a distance.

* * *

Tony watched, scrutinizing the brothers as they danced, unaware of watching eyes. He kept a glass of alcohol in one hand and the other resting on the bar behind him as he felt his own top lip twitch in a smile of amusement as he had half expected a cat fight when the two men on the dance floor were to meet.

Steve soon found his way once more to Tony and stood beside him with a glass of orange juice keeping him pleasantly sober. He looked over to the shorter man and gave a comforting smile, almost affectionate.

"I see you've noticed the two have come to be around each other's presence with one not pleading and the other not threatening someone's life."

Tony nodded, chuckling as he did so. "I had an idea that Loki was to act like you had done when I courted you, to be honest."

Steve rose an eyebrow, his smile vanishing as his confusion took over. "Yes, but there's a difference here…"

Tony turned to him with a knowing look in his eyes. "Is there?"

Steve gave him a perplexed look, and turned to Loki and Thor dancing, in questioning at this idea of his partner's. "I'm not quite sure I follow you. Are we not sure of the fact that they're brothers?"

"There's a lot more to knowing than just seeing with your eyes. I will admit, they themselves probably don't know of it yet but give it time," Tony explained, a smirk still there on his face.

Whilst Steve stood there, looking confused, Tony downed his drink and grinned. Grabbing onto the blond's hand, he pulled the American onto the dance floor and spun him a couple of times in mirth. Steve's blue eyes widened in sudden surprise before he laughed, throwing his head back. And he joined in with dancing with his boyfriend, feeling like the world was on his side.

* * *

Thor felt Loki raise his head and he watched with confusion as the male started to pull away from him. Reaching out slowly, he kept hold of his brother's hand to get an answer for his leaving.

"Where are you leaving to?"

Loki turned back around to him and raised his eyebrows, attempting to take his hand away from Thor's.

"I am on my way home, I do not wish to stay any longer," Loki answered, feeling relief in having no more contact with the male across from him.

Thor nodded, feeling his own eyes get heavy. "I do admit, my eyes are feeling heavy and my body grows slack."

Thor the grinned and clapped a hand on the side of Loki's neck. "When shall I see you again, dear brother?"

Loki felt anger surge at the word brother but cooled himself down. "We shall meet again when time decides of it, Thor Odinson."

Loki then turned and walked away, leaving Thor to smile behind him. Thor did not feel disappointed at the brief farewell and parting or at the fact that Loki never actually promised to see him again, he only felt hope in that he was believing that he was slowly getting through to his brother.

Bruce finally made it over to Thor again, seeing him stare at a spot on the dance floor for a rather long time. He was puzzled to see Thor looking so distant and waved a hand in the God's face.

"Thor, we're leaving now."

Thor turned and nodded, walking away with Bruce as they gave a wave to Tony and Steve who were still dancing, despite Steve's weak protests of it being too late in the night. Thor laughed, wholeheartedly and walked away with joy of this evening that went by without a problem to be found.

It was to be decided that Thor would stay with Bruce for a while until he could hopefully find a place on his own. Or what Thor had suggested; Getting his father to reconsider the banishment placed upon him.

* * *

As they got back to Bruce's apartment, Thor sank down onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. It had been one eventful night and he was hoping it would stay looking up. Bruce saw Thor thinking and walked over to seat near the window, opening it and letting in the cool fresh air.

Bruce then turned to Thor and have him a small smile. "So, did you talk to Loki in the end?"

"Yes, I feel it was most successful and he has agreed to meet on better terms," Thor answered.

Bruce nodded, crossing his hands on his knees. "You might want to be careful around him, Thor."

Thor sat up and gave Bruce a critical stare, feeling protectiveness over his own brother. "What is it you are implying?"

Bruce's brown eyes quickly flickered over to Thor before looking away again. "I'm not trying to imply anything, really. I'm just warning you that…Loki can be quite tricky and almost cunning, in a way."

"I already know of my dear brother's behaviour. He is a God of trickery, being sly is his own unique ability that is easily mistaken as an act of evil."

Thor's voice sounded so sincere but Bruce got the feeling that the God didn't understand his own brother as much as he wished to.

"I am aware that you have a view on Loki that he is born to be something like that but you're underestimating him. He can be snarky, vicious, almost heartless in a way. It makes you wonder what his true intentions are and whether they really are truly for himself or whether there's something controlling the way he thinks, the way he acts and the way he sees the world and the people in it. One mere affectionate person such as yourself will not change a person so drowned in power," Bruce explained, his voice showing understanding and knowledge but the hint of worry fell on deaf ears as Thor could only hear the amount of negativity that was being printed onto his own brother.

Thor stood quickly and towered over Bruce, almost in an animalistic sense. "Do you dare to speak insults on my brother, his mind not tainted in the least and his heart not covered in _black_ but shielded in _fear_?"

Bruce stayed quiet as Thor's voice resounded around the quiet room and made a slight tremble appear in the smaller man's body.

Thor then moved away, his mouth slightly open showing his teeth and his chest heaving from having his anger outburst so tremendously. Bruce clenched his hands around the chair he sat on as he felt his own anger get close to unleashing but he kept calm and remained seated.

"I was not suggesting anything of the sort; I was just giving my worries to you as I felt a sense of sympathy for you. But do not worry, I will speak no more about your brother," Bruce calmly explained, as he lifted himself from the chair and walked into his bedroom in silence.

Thor leant forward as he sat on the couch, a quilt and a pillow already laid out for him on it. He leant his elbows on his knees and sighed, running his tanned hands through his blond ragged hair. His mind ran as he thought about the words that Bruce had said and he didn't quite know what to believe now.

It had always been a worry that Loki would revert back to what had once been as it wouldn't be the first time he had been tainted by evil. But he was sure that Loki had renewed his ways, their father was sure of this and Thor was just as sure as he had seen changes in the younger brother. Their mother had been the one to help the most though as her sympathy and kind heart knew no bounds but Thor felt he had helped just as much.

And now he should not be worrying over Loki's change of heart but really, his change of mind. Thor was stumped over how he could have forgotten his life so far and everything that had happened, making it out to be that his own father was one of the Frost giants.

That was something that came of surprise to Thor and really struck a chord in him. His mind wondered to this scene a couple of times and he wondered what was really going on. What had happened since being banished that made Loki believe he really did have Laufey as his father? And what made him believe that Thor was not his brother?

All of these questions ran rampantly through his mind and yet, not one of these had been answered. What was taking so long and what was he missing?

Finally giving up for the night, Thor flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping for at least a little bit of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't going to write this at first as my guinea pig, Butters, has passed away today but I finished it as I figured I may as well get it over and done with. I am sorry for how short these chapters are, they will get longer as I get more inspiration for the scenes that come with them.

Actually, you'll be able to see whether I had some ideas for a chapter or not by how long it is. Normally, if I'm able to, I can write a chapter that's 20 or more pages long but the average will be around 12. If not, then I'm doing a terrible job XD

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D

Also, **follow me on twitter for updates: **_Secret_Agent_3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Banished

**Characters: **Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, etc.

**Rating:**T

**Summary: **Thor and Loki have been banished once again to Midgard but only Thor seems to remember the brothers past life in Asgard as they crash land on this planet.

**Pairings: **Thorki, Stony and a little bit of Clint/Natasha

**Warnings! **Mature themes, homosexual relationships, big green monsters, violence and AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of **The Avengers **characters, they are all owned by **Marvel**.

**Reviews:**

**septimaluna- **Thank you, and yes, it's endearing to know that even when not recognizing his own brother, the comforting atmosphere is still there :)

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind- **Thank you so much~! :D Yes, poor little Norse Gods XD

**Guest 1- **I wish you had signed in; this review alone makes me think we would have got along great XD Anyway, never mind :)

I know, Odin did fail with his parenting skills with that one, didn't he? At least the word 'son' would have made Loki feel maybe a little bit better but no, whatever, he had to be a dick when saying his supposed final words. Well, in Thor's and the rest of the family's defence, in Norse mythology they all celebrate another person's death out of honour, not out of indecency. You don't have to apologise, it's an opinion that you're entitled to XD C:

**Guest 2- **Aww, I didn't realize that's all someone had to do to get love around here. But I would love you even more if you reviewed again ;) I understand, don't worry :) I will, hopefully.

**Teiden- **Interaction that I tried hard at~! :D Corrected them ;) I'll be sure to not make that mistake again, possibly. Thank you, and I had to add the superhusbands relationship in there. Maybe, or maybe not. It all depends on whether he has the time or whether I see if he needs someone or not.

**Orihara Anna- **8')

**nosylla- **Thank you~! :3

**PyqaFanGirl- **Hi, thank you for enjoying my fic and reviewing, it really means a lot to me :) Thor is going through some rough times right now, isn't he? :C Poor guy. Thank you, I hope I finish this too because I enjoy writing it :P

**A/N: **Heh heh, hello, guys…It's been a while, hasn't it? ^^; Hope you guys are still around.

Guys..?

Anyway, I wanted to try to make this chapter longer than the last one but I don't know if I was able to do that. Oh well, I shall try harder next time. So, I got the Avengers DVD today and it is kickass. Seriously, I am so excited, I have been watching it over and over again now XD Ah, this is what I call research. Yeah, totally. I'm hoping that this will help me keep these characters in character enough so I don't have to keep worrying. Let me know if they're in character or not, I shall try better if they're not.

* * *

Thor remembered the heated battles he was able to get in when back at home in Asgard, the memories of heaving his hammer in the air and the thunder that struck his enemies with such furiousness that he was pretty sure he had permanently damaged quite a few of them.

And here he was in Midgard in a small neat little apartment with nothing to do because Bruce was currently getting ready to go to work, having it been the weekend before. The short man was rushing all over his apartment, tying his tie up, putting his shoes on and buttering his toast all at the same time.

To be fair to the brunette, Thor did keep him up last night asking trivial questions and playing Go Fish but at least this way, Thor got to know the man better and Bruce got to know the God better. He had even learnt not to call him by the name of Hulk but by the name of Bruce which, in Thor's opinion, wasn't as brutal sounding as Hulk but Bruce was a short man so it would suffice.

But soon enough, Thor felt loneliness creep up to him as he saw Bruce heading for the door. He shuffled slightly on the brown leather couch he sat on and gave Bruce a kicked puppy look as the man turned towards him.

Thor watched as Bruce sighed, and gave him a pointed look.

"Thor, don't give me that look, I have work to attend to."

Thor crossed his arms across his chest and stuck his bottom lip out, slightly. "Yes, and I have cards."

He nodded his head in the direction of the playing cards sitting neatly on the coffee table and Bruce chuckled, finding Thor's childish actions to be fairly refreshing.

"No, work comes first. Try to be safe while I'm out, Thor."

And with that, the front door was quietly closed with only a resounding click being the confirmation that Bruce had left him.

Thor searched around the apartment for any sort of entertainment to keep him pleased but his surroundings only included things such as books that read 'A Guide To Black, Green, Herbal and Chai tea', 'Harrions Manual of Medicine' and some guy named Shakespeare along with many other authors.

Thor picked up the remote from the couch and pressed the TV on, flipping through every channel he could find, desperately searching for something humorous or interesting to watch.

Giving up, Thor slung the remote control away and rubbed at his eyes, feeling the irritating feeling of boredom gnaw at his head. He hated having nothing to do. But the only things to do were…

Thor's eyes brightened and he looked at the front door, a cheeky grin spreading on his face as an idea went off in his head.

* * *

Thor breathed in the familiar smell of fresh air and was thankful that he was no longer in that stuffy apartment, looking at another programme of something called Desperate Midwives. He was not sure but it definitely had a lot of interesting women on there that would do well in battle. Not as well as Lady Sif but then Lady Sif was an unbeatable force to be reckoned with.

Thor looked around and saw a large town off in the distance and decided to try and find a possible intriguing shop to further his knowledge on this strange place. He had only been here twice before and it was definitely accountable for his growing interest in mortals.

He strutted down the streets, growing confidence in seeing so many, what he thought, friendly faces. A few mistresses passed by him, giving him rather playful looks. And he returned the looks with a big grin, his interest showing only friendliness.

He soon reached a small café, warm colours such as lavender and mint decorating the inside with the outside having a straw board covering the top part of the house and a sign saying "Debra's Easy Bake~".

Thor grinned and walked inside, finding a less than crowded area where one table and chair sat alone and sat down. He fumbled about, pondering on how to get service around here. Learning Mirgadian ways was always a bit of a bother for him but today seemed exceptionally hard.

Raising his hand, he bellowed out, "I would like your services, m'lady!"

The lady in questioning was currently serving another table and jumped at the loud voice. The coffee spilled from the tray, some of the contents spilling on the table.

She bumbled about, carefully attending to the spilt coffee and apologizing to the ruffled customers. Her worried brown eyes locked onto the table Thor was at and she huffed under her breath.

Walking over, she smiled politely despite herself. Picking out a notepad and pen, she nodded to Thor.

Thor looked at her and gave a questioning look. "Is that your command for me to order?"

The lady nodded, furrowing her eyebrows at his question.

"Then I shall order a big plate of pork, the finest you have," Thor ordered, his grin huge.

The lady's mouth gaped and she looked towards her co-workers, finding no help from them. She turned back to Thor and straightened her posture, her eyes slightly wide.

"Um, I'm afraid we d-don't do roasts here, this is more of a dessert place rather than a carvery," the woman stuttered.

Thor scratched the back of his head, whispering to himself, "Hákarl would be acceptable right now…"

The waitress looked confused at Thor and leaned in. "E-excuse me?"

Snapping his head up, Thor looked at the waitress and smiled. "I shall have your finest dessert here then."

The waitress smiled, relieved and rushed off to fill in his order.

* * *

It was five minutes later that Thor had finished ten of the finest desserts in the café, leaving three waitresses to rush around after him. They couldn't fathom how a single man of his stature could be able to eat that amount of food considering how muscular he was.

Thor strutted to the front of the café, not before placing a twenty dollar bill down on the table that he had found from Bruce's apartment. He wasn't entirely sure if that was the right amount but at least he was paying.

"Thor, is that you?"

That voice sounded vaguely familiar to him so he turned around and sure enough, Steve was standing by the entrance of the café. Thor grinned and walked towards him, recognizing him from last night.

"Hello, Captain of America."

Steve looked to him, confused and dropped the hand he was holding up in a wave. He coughed and looked from somebody standing next to him and back to Thor again.

"Yes, um, you'll learn the names around here soon enough, Thor…" Thor furrowed his eyebrows, confused at that. "…but for now, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Her name's Natasha."

Thor looked and recognized her, somewhat. "Ah, the Russian spy, a good comrade."

Natasha's mouth gaped and her neatly groomed eyebrows creased together. "How did you know I was Russian?"

Thor shrugged, not too caring on what the woman of small stature was going on about. Steve smiled, weakly.

"Thor probably has a good intuition on accents. Am I right, Thor?" Steve asked.

"I had a lot of desserts in this fine café!" Thor bellowed out.

Steve winced and Natasha stepped back, just a centimetre, not used to Thor's loud voice.

"Is he always like this?" Natasha asked, her blue eyes watching Thor with concern and uncertainly.

Steve shrugged, his eyes watching Thor as well as the big blond waved his head around everywhere, watching all the people that passed by.

"I can't tell you, he temporarily lives with Bruce, not me."

Natasha nodded, her short red hair bouncing as she did so. She smiled at Steve and placed her hand on his arm, trying to move past the two men.

"I am going inside to get us a table, I'll see you shortly," And with that, the woman was off and in the café.

Steve smiled after her before turning back to Thor. He gave a puzzled look at the slightly taller male.

"So Thor, what are you doing in town?"

Thor grinned, stretching his arms. "I felt the need to have some air. Has anyone ever told Bruce his room is as stuffy as a box?"

"Tony tells him frequently," Steve laughed.

"We Asgardians tend to have big rooms, more spacious and glorious for tending to women's needs," Thor laughed, heartily at his last explanation.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, not used to hearing about love making as his and Tony's tendency to doing anything was more intimate kissing rather than rigorous bedroom activities.

"Thor, I have to ask…Have you ever thought about…anything different?" Steve asked, warily.

Thor gave him a perplexed look, obviously confused. "Different? I do not understand this question, would you care explaining?"

Steve shuffled about, not entirely sure on how to get this across to Thor.

"Have you ever felt the same way about a man as you do for women?"

Thor raised an eyebrow, trying to search Steve's face for an answer to his question but none came up and he found himself a bit more flushed than when he first came out of the café.

"Never, women are far more interesting to I than any man could be," Thor answered, his voice cracking slightly.

Steve looked around at the other customers, rubbing his hands together in awkwardness, not fond of the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"But your fixation on certain people…"

"I am uncertain as to what you are gaining from this but I assure you, my needs are satisfied by fair maidens, not brute warriors," Thor's voice was gruff but Steve sensed an undertone of uncertainty in there and he wasn't sure whether it was because he was questioning Steve's motives or whether he was now reconsidering what interested him more, men or women.

Steve nodded, smiling forcedly at the tall blond before turning to go into the café. He stopped and sighed before turning to Thor.

"Thor…"

Thor looked up at Steve in questioning.

"…Just remember that you can't make love all about what you wish it to be, think about something you truly want and go for it."

Thor's puzzled expression amused Steve but he was glad Thor was willing to listen to an old timer such as himself.

Thor turned to the street in front of him and gritted his teeth, not liking being questioned. But he couldn't blame the American for asking questions about everyone. He was, so to speak, out of time with everyone around him.

Walking forward, Thor looked around; trying to see where else he could go to relieve himself of boredom. This world was big; he would be able to find something to do. But finding it was going to take patience and he wasn't one known for having the best patience.

* * *

Soon, he found himself near to a park, the fencing being very elegant in design and the park benches surrounding the area for everyone to rest on. Pigeons flocked the place and the water baths whilst children threw bread crumbs to them for food.

Thor's eyes lit up when he saw an ice cream truck right near to the entrance to the park and he grinned, huge. He didn't know what they were or what they tasted like but they looked delicious. All he knew was the name.

Bounding over, he almost made it before he crashed into someone else; sending them to the floor in a mess of papers, a bag and limbs sprawled everywhere. Looking to the person, Thor's eyes went wide when he saw who he had hurt.

"Loki…"

Loki flinched and stared up at Thor with confusion before cursing and getting up on his knees, grasping at every piece of paper that had been thrown to the floor.

Thor watched as Loki's shaking hands nimbly caught every paper in a light hold and placed them, carefully, in a neat pile. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry before kneeling down and helping to pick the pieces of paper up.

"I am able to care for myself, you buffoon," Loki's voice spat out.

"Yes but I am more than willing to be of service if I feel that someone is in need of it."

Loki glared, looking up at Thor with resentment. Thor just smiled back, used to seeing his brother angry at nothing. This was nothing new to him.

They put the papers in a neat pile and Loki quickly snatched the remaining ones out of Thor's hands and packed them all away in his briefcase before standing quickly and brushing his blazer off.

That's when Thor noticed that Loki was wearing something almost casual. His grey blazer was open and he was wearing a white shirt underneath with some dark blue jeans. It was too casual for a business man which made Thor wonder where he was going.

Loki noticed Thor's gaze and shifted uncomfortably under it, wondering what he could be thinking before he rolled his eyes and tried to move around the big blond.

Thor snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Loki leaving and he hurried to grab Loki's arm.

Loki snapped his head around, frowning.

"This again..?"

Thor smiled, cheekily, wondering if Loki could tell how happy he was just by his presence.

"Where are you off to, brother?"

"I told you not to call me that and if you must know, I am on a much needed break and am on my way to my home," Loki answered, curtly.

Thor let go of the short man's arm and looked to the park before looking back at Loki.

"Stay with me."

Loki's eyes went wide, slightly, and he gave Thor an uneasy look.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Thor smiled. "Well, I have nothing to do and I would very much enjoy the company of another. We could sit in the park, if you like?"

Loki's gaze slowly went to the briefcase he was holding and under his breath, he muttered, "It will slow it down…"

Thor grew confused. "Pardon..?"

Loki's eyes snapped up towards Thor before he regained himself and he lifted his head in a confident manner. "I will not be able to sit around; it's not something that I can do just any time of the day."

"But you have a break, do you not?" Thor asked, growing worried that he may not be able to spend time with his younger brother.

Loki got caught off guard by that and he found himself searching for any excuse to get out of this but could find none and so, he sighed and looked at Thor with disdain.

"This better be a quick quality time together as I do not appreciate outings that involve getting to know one another."

Thor laughed, feeling his heart swell in happiness before Steve's words flew into his head. His brow creased and he felt queasy. But he shook his head and managed to throw off any other thought than to take Loki into the park.

Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder and walked forward, almost going into the park before noticing the ice cream truck once again. His eyes gleamed in excitement and felt his stomach rumble.

Turning to Loki, he gave him a grin before heading to the truck. Loki watched him and sighed, feeling a migraine come on already.

They reached the truck and Thor ordered a vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce on top, the first thing he saw on the menu. As the old man was preparing Thor's ice cream, the blond turned to Loki and gave him a smile.

"What are you going to order?"

Loki scoffed, looking at Thor and saying, "I don't do treats."

Thor's mouth gaped. "But we have never seen anything like before; we need to know what it tastes like."

"I have had a dessert like this before, I did not find it to be acceptable," Loki answered, feeling uneasy at the prospect of having another ice cream.

"Maybe your taste buds crave something different, unique," Thor suggested before turning to the old man and ordering Loki a dark chocolate ice cream.

Handing the ice cream to Loki, Thor waited in anticipation for the man to try a bite. Loki just looked at Thor with an incredulous look, suggesting that he put the ice cream away. But Thor was persistent and made sure to keep the ice cream in front of the other man.

Loki gritted his teeth and grabbed the ice cream, finding it to be better to agree with the pig of a man than to debate about this. But if the acquaintance carried on staring at him like that, he would soon make sure to shove the ice cream on his head.

Thor walked forward, ice cream in hand, and made for the exit. His broad shoulders and golden hair was the only thing Loki saw until he decided to catch up with the brute and walk alongside of him with his own ice cream.

They walked side by side in the park, finding it rather refreshing to have the cool breeze waft in their faces and have the quiet sound of the crunching gravel underneath their feet.

It all made sense to Thor to spend time with his brother, the quality time was something he had wished for in such a long time.

Looking at Loki, Thor smiled and asked, "Do you want to go and sit down on a bench?"

Loki nodded, halfway through his ice cream whilst Thor's had gone had gone. Loki guessed the man had a hunger the size of an elephant.

Thor and Loki sat down on the bench simultaneously, both fairly content with having a place to sit after doing a minimal amount of walking. Thor turned to Loki and decided to ask a question.

"Do you remember any of your past childhood memories?"

Loki felt himself stop breathing for a second and turned to Thor, giving him the most serious look the scruffy blond had ever seen.

"I don't talk about my childhood."

Thor blinked and recoiled at the menacing sound, finding it to be more natural than he would have liked to believe.

Loki fell silent before he asked, "What was yours like?"

Thor didn't know how to respond to that as his childhood was lost on Loki. Loki was a part of his childhood, the man before him was someone he grew up with and was a big part of his past. But he wouldn't remember any of that.

Thor felt a pang of pain in his heart as he thought about this and it all became sudden how big this problem actually was. This wasn't just banishment, something had gone and messed up the timeline for Thor and lost him a brother.

"My childhood was pretty simple, nothing interesting…"

Loki's eyebrows creased at the sound of hurt behind Thor's voice but he remained impassive.

"Tell me a little about it," Loki demanded, softly.

Thor shuffled in his seat, sighing and looking to the sky.

"Well, I grew up with a great mother whose hair was always so beautiful even as she grew older…her heart was also very big and she never failed to show sympathy when need be," Thor smiled gently, his eyes showing warmth. "And my father was very over bearing, not one to show his emotional support through hugs although, admittedly, he did hold hands with me."

Loki nodded, a small smile almost there.

"But he was, and still is, a magnificent ruler, ruling with an iron fist and his wisdom is beyond me, he knows to rule like a king should."

"And how's that..? How _should _a king rule?" Loki asked, venom dripping from his lips.

Thor was a little startled at the sharp tone of Loki's voice, not liking how it sounded.

"He should rule for his people, not for war or for honour," Thor answered, hands gripping together.

There was silence as they let the sentence hang in the air. Thor wanted Loki to remember, he needed his brother to remember. The thought that he would never have a brother again put fear into Thor that he had never experienced before.

"Is that the end of it?"

Loki's question startled Thor out of his thoughts. He looked to Loki and even though the man wasn't showing any interest on the outside, he could see it in his eyes that Loki was enjoying listening to his rambles.

"And there was someone else…Someone very special in my life; I grew up with them…" Thor continued. "I had a brother, we played together when we were younger…we taught things to each other. I remember him teaching me about magic."

"Magic..?" Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Thor laughed. "Um, n-not real magic," he lied.

Loki's questioning gaze bore into him and he continued with his story, quickly.

"He taught me about the history of magic and who believed in it and how it started. It was quite interesting, actually. I loved watching him grow up and learning about this kind of stuff, it showed how smart he was."

Loki looked to Thor and leaned in a little. "You said you _had _a brother…What do you mean by 'had'?"

Thor's eyes closed and he breathed out slowly, finding it hard to breathe. "I lost him…"

There was silence as Loki found questions buzzing around in his head and Thor felt the need to say anything was lost. The only noises around them were people talking and children laughing, the pigeons cooing and cars turning on and off.

Loki stood up, finding himself struggling to sit and listen any longer. Thor snapped his head up in question.

"I have to go…" Loki said.

Thor stood as well and found himself moving his body forward towards the other man. He reached a hand out and cupped his hand around Loki's neck and felt his hand tingle at the warmth of Loki's soft skin.

"…_think about something you truly want and go for it."_

Steve's words rang through his head and he felt himself quickly pull his hand away, looking at it in confusion.

"Goodbye, Thor," Loki said, his farewell brief once again.

Thor lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Loki's torso; the familiar slight bitter cold to it gave Thor a sense of happiness.

Loki un-wrapped the arms from around his body and gave Thor a cold look.

"You are not to do that again, I do not know you well enough."

As Loki walked away, briefcase still in hand, Thor's heart beat fast and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

'He still doesn't remember…'

Thor found himself slumping towards Bruce's apartment, no longer wishing for any source of entertainment. All thoughts of fun were lost on him as he walked slowly through the crowds of people, almost wishing to be lost and forgotten.

Because all he wanted was to find Loki. But Loki was slipping further away from him.

* * *

Bruce slipped the keys into the keyhole, the door clicking as it opened and he sighed, tired. It had been a long hard day at work and he just wished to sit down and have a nice rest. But then he would to cook dinner for himself and his new roommate.

He supposed it could be worse. He could be cooking for Clint.

When he walked through his living room, he sensed something was off immediately.

No giant lummox of a man was coming to greet him with a big hug, there was no joyous shout of his name.

Something was wrong.

Looking around his apartment, Bruce called out, "Thor, I'm home!"

Silence.

Bruce felt his heart pounding and wondered where the tall man could've gotten to. Feeling the need to make sure he was safe, Bruce called up Tony and asked him to search for Thor with him.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were all searching the giant city for the blond man. The entire group consisted of himself, Tony, Steve and Natasha who had only met the guy once but was worried, none the less.

Bruce scurried around, big brown eyes showing concern and panic. The only thought that could go through his head right now was that Thor would have to sleep on a bench unless they found him.

He had no idea why he was so worried for someone he had only met a few days ago but something about the guy was calming and happy in a way and made him feel so at home, it was warming.

He walked along the streets with the other and tried calling out once again but they didn't hear him calling back.

Tony walked over to him and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, trying to smile regardless of the situation.

Bruce gave a half-smile back, not sure whether to break down and give up or carry on.

Out of nowhere, a shuffle came from behind them and they turned, seeing nothing.

But soon enough, they heard another noise, footsteps that sounded like trumpets, and saw a blond head walking along the streets opposite them.

Running across the road, and trying to dodge cars, Bruce made it to the other side and called out Thor's name once again.

Thor looked up in surprise, not having enough time to brace himself before he got jumped on by the shorter man and squeezed to death.

Bruce found himself smiling more than he should have as he gripped Thor hard, not letting go for a while.

"Banner, you might want to let go, you're embarrassing all of us," Tony remarked, smiling.

Bruce let go and apologized to Thor, sheepishly but still smiling all the same.

"I told you not to leave the apartment, you're on the other side of town to where I live," Bruce scolded with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Thor smiled, weakly. He couldn't talk as thoughts ran through his head.

Bruce noticed this and stopped smiling, his eyebrows furrowing. Tony stepped forward, worried too.

"Hey, big guy, you're not saying anything. Are you okay?" He asked.

Thor nodded, breathing raggedly. "I am okay; my shaken nerves will be still soon enough."

Natasha smiled, trying her best to be comforting. "We could all go back and have some hot chocolate, if you want."

Thor nodded, smiling at his friends.

* * *

When they reached Bruce's apartment, Tony bounded through the front door as soon as it was open and grinned.

"I'll put the TV on. After all, I pride myself in being good at machinery."

Steve shook his head, smiling slightly. "You really are a big mouth, aren't you?"

"And you love it, don't you?" Tony remarked, winking at his partner.

Steve grinned, his heart soaring. Natasha pushed Steve, gently, teasing him. Steve just laughed in return and walked into the kitchen with Bruce.

"It's a shame Clint's not here, isn't it?" He asked Bruce who was preparing five cups of hot chocolate.

Bruce nodded, not saying anything. He had almost lost a roommate today and yet, he had no idea why he cared so much. Maybe it was because Thor had treated him so kindly or maybe it was just because he didn't want to be lonely. He had spent almost his entire life alone and it made him fear going through it again.

Steve noticed how quiet Bruce was and frowned, worried. He had a feeling he knew what was making him so quiet but not wanting to bring it up, just in case.

Instead he just kept to himself and helped to pour the milk in the cups on the counter. And slowly, Bruce came out of his quiet state enough to thank Steve for helping him.

They walked into the living room to find Tony watching TV on the couch with Thor lying next to him, asleep and leaning on a big couch pillow. And Natasha had opened a window and was sitting on a chair next to it, looking out at the now dark sky.

Sitting himself down on an armchair, Bruce placed three cups on the table in front of the couch and leaned back into the cushions.

Steve sat next to Tony on the couch and leaned into him slightly and turned to Bruce.

"What do you think made Thor so quiet?"

Bruce shook his head, staring into his cup. "I don't know. When I left, he was just fine. I mean, he didn't want me to leave but he wasn't…sad."

Natasha looked over at Thor and bit her lip.

"Yeah, well, whatever it was, it certainly brought him down quite a lot," Tony commented. "Oh look, South Park."

Steve rolled his eyes, changing the channel to something different.

As the night rolled on, all of them fell asleep at Bruce's house, not even aware of why they stayed there. Just that they were comfortable in the presence of each other.

* * *

**A/N: **I finally uploaded another chapter. And I want to say thank you to all the followers of this story and all the people who have favourited this. It really means a lot to me, especially since I'm still learning when how to write things and such. Also, if there is anyone out there who could draw and colour a cover picture for this, I would be really happy as I am looking for one. You will be credited if you are able to. And I would really appreciate it :D

So, thank you~! :)

P.S If anyone has any questions or requests for this story, or any other of my stories really, then send them here- Twitter: Secret_Agent_3

Remember to review and let me know what you think~!


End file.
